Thin White Line
by SweetGA07
Summary: There is a thin line between right and wrong. Between good and bad. Between government and biker. And the line keeps getting thinner. Which side of the law are you on?
1. Chapter 1

I know that this is a short chapter, ok very short. But this is how I can make this story work. If you guys will bare with me, I promise to have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow sometime. But I promise that the idea is good. I won't be giving out the whole plot within the first couple of chapters. You have to keep reading to find out. It's a story remember? lol I only own the girl who is mentioned below. Let me know what you think if you want. If not? That is fine too. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. Have a good day guys!

* * *

With legs drawn up to her chest, the small woman laid on her side with tears falling down her weather worn face. Being locked up in a darken room had taken its toll. Closing her eyes, she wished to die. The torture was becoming too much to bare. Though it had been days since the last time she was tortured, she hoped they would just kill her instead of dragging her death sentence out.

"Get up!"

Closing her eyes she hope she was just thinking of the voice, but gasped when she was hit in the stomach by a hard boot.

"I said get up!"

Getting to her knees slowly, she held her stomach staring at the floor. Hissing as the man grabbed her hair giving it a hard pull causing her to look up at him.

"I am going to make you a message. I am going to make sure people see what happens when they do not fucking listen to us. You would think that with happened to Gemma Morrow, they would listen. But nope."

With heavy lids and with the very little strength she had, she quickly spit in his face which she knew would anger him. He wiped the spit away with the back of his hand. Staring at his hand for a few seconds, then quickly back handed the woman causing her head to turn sideways but he held her in place by her hair. He threw her to the floor and gave her one last kick to the ribs causing her to gasp for air once more.

"Make sure that she is taken to Teller-Morrow garage. Let's make sure that they see we mean business."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I told you by the end of the night I'd have a second chapter. I am proud of my chapter. I have went over this chapter several times proof reading it. I only own the woman who is mentioned in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I hope you guys read and Review. If not? That is fine too. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Do not assume you know how this story is going to go based on this chapter. I can promise you, that this is not going to be one of those stories where the girl meets a son and falls head over in heels. NOPE sorry not this story. If you want that story please go back to the search page. Till then? Enjoy! Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Here is your stop sweetheart."

The woman let out a scream as she held onto the blanket that was wrapped around her body as she was thrown from the moving van. She let out another scream as she landed on the hot concrete. Gemma put her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun then slowly walked towards the person who had been thrown then broke out into a full run.

"Oh god, Brooklyn." Gemma said as she bent down and noticed that the woman was naked and beaten. "What happened to you sweetie?"

Brooklyn looked up at the Queen of Samcro with fear in her eyes. Gemma went to touch the woman's arm but stopped as she pulled away.

"It's ok, I am not going to hurt you." Gemma said looking at her trying to appear to be caring towards the woman dumped at the bottom of the lot.

She went to say something else, but stopped as she noticed her son and husband walking towards her.

"Do you know this woman?" Clay asked as he stared at the beaten woman.

"Don't you think we should get her inside before we start the interrogation?" Jax asked looking at his parents. "Can you walk?"

Brooklyn stared down at the blanket she was holding tight to her body and realized it was a bit too small. Gemma stood up and moved out of the way as Jax bent down and picked up the woman who flinched as he picked her up with ease.

"Call Tara." Jax said as he walked up the hill.

"Alright baby." replied Gemma as she followed the two of them.

Clay grabbed a hold of his wife's arm gently and watched as she flinched but did not think anything of it.

"How do you know her?" Clay asked as Gemma crossed her arms. "I know just as many of people who live in Charming as much as you. I have never seen her before."

Gemma took a deep breath and looked towards the clubhouse as Juice held the door open as Jax walked in with the scared woman in his arms.

"She is Luann's assistant at Cara Cara." Gemma said nodding at him. "When I get done calling Tara, I am going to call Luann. I am going to see if I can get more information from her about Brooklyn."

He only nodded at her as he watched her walk towards the office.

"Here, I figured you would like something more comfortable."

Brooklyn looked up to see Jax holding out a black shirt that had Teller-Morrow auto on it. She stared as it for a couple of seconds before taking it as he turned his back.

"I would offer some underwear but yea." Jax said as he tried to keep from laughing. "I'm Jax."

"I do not want to wear some underwear that belonged to a porn slut." Brooklyn replied as she hissed as she slipped the shirt on. "I know who you are. I'm Brooklyn. You can turn around now."

She threw the towel across the room as Jax turned around. The door to the room opened causing Jax to turn around to see Clay and Tig standing there.

"What happened to you?" Clay asked looking at her.

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she tried to gather her memory.

"The only thing I remember was coming home from Cara Cara and got hit over the head." Brooklyn said looking at the floor. "I woke up in a dark room."

Clay went to say something but stopped as a woman cleared her throat. Everyone looked towards the door to see Tara and Gemma standing there.

"Clean her up doctor." Clay said as he walked out of the room with Gemma not to fall behind him.

Tara looked at the girl and nodded at her.

"You can leave Jax." Tara said causing Brooklyn to just shake her head at the tone the young doctor was using.

Gemma looked at Clay as he sat in the chair at the head of the table.

"Luann says that she has been missing for about a week." Gemma said nodding at him. "She said that it was unlike Brooklyn not to call her if she was not going to show up for work. She went over to her place to find the apartment a mess. She figured that maybe Brooklyn had enough of the issues at the studio that she left town."

"And here she is, on our door step." Clay said shaking his head.

A knock on the door caused Gemma to turn to see Tara standing there looking concerned.

"She ask to talk to Gemma and only Gemma." Tara said as Gemma stared at her with a confused look on her face.

Gemma walked off to the dorm where her son had placed the woman in. The knocking on the door causing the bruised and banged up girl to jump and look at the door.

"Close the door." Brooklyn said nodding at it.

Gemma studied her before doing as the woman had asked her.

"I do not take orders from people I do not know. I will make an exception this time." Gemma said as Brooklyn stared at her.

"The people who rape you?" Brooklyn said just above a whisper causing Gemma to freeze. "They did this to me. They wanted the sons to know they mean business. I know that Clay does not know what happened to you because those men kidnapped, beat, and raped me. They are still breathing. What am I going to do? I am target now. I cannot go back home."

Gemma stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"I will see what I can do." Gemma said nodding her head. "I will call Luann and see if you can stay with her."

"NO!" Brooklyn said causing Gemma to raise an eyebrow at her. "I do not want her to see me like this. Bruised and beaten."

The only thing Gemma did was nod as Brooklyn just shook her head.

"I should have just gotten up and walked away from the lot, I get that." Brooklyn said as Gemma just listened. "But I've got no where else to go. I am not some hot shot who can up and leave because she got ganged banged."

Gemma stared as Brooklyn ran her hand through her dark brown hair that was mess.

"If you would have left, the police would have picked you up in a hot second." Gemma said as Brooklyn was now the one listening. "You are right, Clay doesn't know about what happened to me. It will stay that way, do you hear me? If you want, you can tell them that they did it to you but do not mention me."

Brooklyn nodded as a knock on the door caused both women to jump once more. Tara stood in the door way with Jax behind her.

"You need to take her to the hospital, Tara." Gemma said as she patted the young woman's knee. "She needs a rape kit."

Brooklyn's eye widen as she noticed how easy that had rolled off the older woman's tongue. Tara looked down then back up at the older woman.

"I am going to run to my car, I've got some clothes I think that will fit you." Tara said as she pointed over her shoulder. "I believe you would be more comfortable in them, instead of in a long shirt."

The woman just remained seated on the bed as Gemma walked out behind her son's girlfriend. Jax remained at the door as Brooklyn just stared off into space.

"I do not expect you do anything." Brooklyn said looking up at the young man. "I am just some girl who works for the porn producer who got beaten and raped."

Jax shook his head as he sat down beside her.

"I cannot say that we will or we wont. It is not my call." Jax said as Brooklyn just nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry about not putting this chapter up. My college classes started the week I put the story up! I finished this one today. I might start another one tonight after my class. But I hope you guys enough it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own Brooklyn that's it. I hope you guys like it! Let me know! Lol Something. :p**

* * *

"Here, this should help with the pain." Tara said holding out a small white paper cup and holding a plastic cup of water in her other hand.

Brooklyn stared at it for a second before taking it and quickly put the medicine in her mouth and quickly grabbed the water and swallowing the small pills. Tara watched as Brooklyn took a deep breath.

"I know of Gemma's rape." Tara said causing Brooklyn to look at her. "Gemma is not one who speaks openly about her problems. It will cause her to blow up sooner or later. I have a friend upstairs who might be able to help. He is really good."

"I do not need a therapist Doctor Knowles." Brooklyn said as she got down from the exam table slowly. "I need a stiff drink and a brain wash."

Tara shook her head as she watched Brooklyn get dressed.

"You sound just like Gemma." Tara said with a small smirk. " He is good. You do not need to hold it in."

Brooklyn went to say something else but stopped as a knock on the door caused her to close her mouth. Tara motioned towards the bathroom in the room. Brooklyn grabbed the remainder of her things and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Tara went to grab the handle but jumped back as the door flew open.

"Good Afternoon, Doctor Knowles."

"Agent Stahl, how can I help you? In need of some attention?" Tara asked looking at her with a serious face. "If that is the case, you have to sign in and wait like all the rest of the people. The waiting room is that way."

The woman gave her a smirk and shook her head.

"I am here because going through the grape vine around here in Charming, this morning a woman was thrown from a van in front of Teller-Morrow auto." June said looking at her.

"And you are here why?" asked Tara as stared at her. "Since when do ATF agents make house calls to a hospital?"

June put her sunglasses on her head and stared down at Tara.

"Since a whore was thrown outside a biker gangs hide way." June said looking at her. "Now where is the little tart that was thrown?"

The bathroom door opened, Brooklyn held the hospital gown in her arms as she stared at the two women in front of her.

"I would like to speak to her alone." June said never taking her eyes off on the young woman in front of her. "GET OUT."

Tara turned to look at Brooklyn who nodded at the doctor who slowly walked out of the room leaving the two women alone. June turned around and locked the door to the room. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she puts the gown onto the table.

"What happened?" June asked as she moved Brooklyn's hair away from her face. "You went missing for over a week. Sweetheart, what happened?"

Brooklyn turned her head away from the older woman in front of her.

"I was kidnapped coming back from Cara Cara." Brooklyn said as she stared at the exam table. "As for the rest? I do not want to remember. I was violated in every way possible.."

June looked down at the floor before walking over to the young woman and put her arms around her waist and held onto her from behind. Brooklyn closed her eyes as she leaned into the older woman's embrace

"It comes with the territory." June said just above a whisper. "You have to be prepared mentally if something like this happens baby. It comes with the job."

Brooklyn pushed away from June causing the older woman to let go as Brooklyn stood by the door.

"It comes with it?" Brooklyn asked staring at her with a glare. "It was supposed to be an easy in and out job. You said so your self, June. I was not supposed to be kidnapped and thrown naked at the end of garage parking lot. You want me to just deal with it? Fuck you."

June went to say something but stopped as Brooklyn snatched open the door and walked out the room. The older woman walked through the doorway to see Brooklyn talking to Tara who only nodded at her. Turning her attention down the hallway, Tara stared at June who was watching.

"I want to see those reports when they come in." June said looking at Tara who stared at her.

"Sorry Agent Stahl, but those are for the doctor only." replied Tara as June just stared at her.

"I'll get a warrant." June said with a hiss. "I will make sure those men of yours go down. I know they had something to do with this happened to that porn slut."

Tara shook her head as she held the chart, close to her chest as June walked off leaving Tara at the nurses station. Brooklyn held her bag to her side as she waited by the entrance way to hospital.

"Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn jumped at the sudden voice to see Gemma standing there.

"Jumpy?" asked Gemma as Brooklyn took a deep breath.

"Had a visit from Agent Stahl." Tara replied causing Brooklyn to turn around. "It appears that Stahl thinks that the guys had something to do with it."

Brooklyn looked up to see June Stahl watching the three women as she drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"You do not need to be out here alone." Tara said looking at Brooklyn. "With those pain meds in your system."

"I got to find some where to stay. I am not staying at that apartment." replied Brooklyn as she stumbled a little bit down the steps.

Gemma looked at Tara who sighed.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Gemma asked looking at her. "Nobody will think to look for you at my house."

"I can't." Brooklyn said as she turned to face Gemma. "You hardly know me, but yet I can read you like a book. Both of you actually. You both think I am just like those girls up there at the studio. I have a master degree in criminal justice. So I don't need to suck cock to make a living.."

Tara shot Gemma a look which Brooklyn knew what it meant when she mentioned her law degree.

"I went to school trying to figure out how to get my father either out of prison or reduce sentence." Brooklyn said looking at Gemma.

"I'll tell you what, You will be staying with me." Gemma said looking at her. "I can keep an eye on you. Besides, Whoever did this, are liable to be looking to make sure the guys have done something."

Brooklyn nodded at her while Tara just stared at her.

"Look Mrs. Morrow, you do not know me well enough to have me stay with you. No offense." replied Brooklyn as Tara nodded at the comment. "I mean, come I could be a serial killer."

"I have a gun for that method of protection." replied Gemma slapping her purse. "I have several more at home."

Tara shook her head at Gemma who stared at Brooklyn.

"You know Luann told me." Gemma said causing Brooklyn to light up with fear that was easy to read. "I did not tell the guys, I figured that it was best if we kept the fact that Otto's daughter was back in Charming quiet."

Tara turned to look at the beauty of a woman in front of her. It was a bit shocker to the doctor that the stories that were told about a kid who ran with the boys would turn out to be a girl with model looks.

"We all know that if your father found out about the situation that happened, there would be several members in that prison dead." Gemma said as Brooklyn remained quiet. "That would cause his sentence to be longer. So I know who you are. You are a daughter of a fellow son. Which means, you are family. Family stick together darling. So get your butt in that car, before I have Tara here, dope you enough with enough drugs to make Tiggy look sober."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I promised it Thursday but, I was not able to do it. So here is the chapter! I got it finished for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it. I am doing this story where Season 2 is about Gemma's situation. I am keeping with the story but putting some of my own twist and turns in it. I hope you guys like it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Gemma asked holding out the small cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Brooklyn replied as she took the cup. "Fine, kind of sore still."

Gemma nodded at her knowing what the young lady was going through. Brooklyn sat down slowly at the table as Gemma stood behind her.

"You have three choices here.." Gemma said causing Brooklyn to stare up at her. "You can go back to working with Luann at Cara Cara, Sit here at my home and hide out, Or you can go back to the city that you left here for and pretend that none of it happened."

Brooklyn stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it with you and biker ladies who can put things in the back of their minds and leave it there after only a few days?" asked Brooklyn as Gemma put her hand on her shoulder gently.

"Because of women are the ones who keep this club together." Gemma said titling her head. "We are the one who are glue to the families that are within this club. We do not tell anybody anything because it can keep them from doing what they need to be doing. Just like with what happened with you and me. The guys will not know what happened to me."

Shaking her head, Brooklyn looked away from the older woman who stared.

"You might not be some one's old lady Brooklyn, but you are a lady of the club." Gemma said causing Brooklyn to look at her. "You are Otto's daughter. You are 100% protected when you are around us. If you are somewhere else we can not. Those guys who did this, know where you are always. Yes, even here."

Brooklyn shook her head as Gemma grabbed her pocket book from the counter.

"I am headed to work." Gemma said as she grabbed the keys from her pocket book. "Here."

Brooklyn looked at the table to see that Gemma had put a set of keys in front of her.

"Think of this as a loan car till you can get another one." Gemma said nodding towards the back door. "I am assuming, you know your way around Charming. If you feel up to the job, stop by the shop today. Maybe even go see your sorta step mother."

Before she could answer, Gemma was already out the door. Brooklyn took a sip of her coffee before standing up with a hiss. The soreness was going to be there, Brooklyn knew that. She stared at the pictures that the Queen of Samcro had on the walls. Grabbing the keys from their resting spot on the table, she looked up at the door with a scared look on her face.

"You can not let this stop you Brook." Brooklyn said as she stared at the door. "You have a job to do."

She walked slowly to the door and stared at it as if it was the difference between life and death. Turning the knob slowly, she pulled the door opened and let the sun into the home. She walked out the door

"Glad to see you could join the land of the living."

Brooklyn let out a scream as she turned to see Gemma leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Get in the car." Gemma said shaking her head. "Come on. Do not make me drug you."

Brooklyn got into the car slowly as Gemma stared at her.

"I am taking you to Cara Cara." Gemma said as Brooklyn only nodded at her. "You will be protected there. But first, I need to stop by the shop."

"Alright, I know I've got to pretend to be a big bad girl." said Brooklyn as Gemma nodded.

After a few minutes of driving and a few turns the twosome pulled into the lot of the garage.

"You wait here, I've got to get somethings from the office."

She nodded as Gemma got out of the SUV but kept it running. Brooklyn stared at the boys in the garage. It was not a shocker to her that, none of them remembered the small blonde curly head girl who chased after Jax and Opie. It was a like a distant memory for her, she figured that they had all but forgotten it. The sounds of yelling between two people brought Brooklyn from her trip down memory lane to see Gemma and Clay shouting. Rolling down the window, she stared at the married couple. After a few seconds, Gemma walked back to the car and jumped in. Without warning, the older woman put the car in reverse and was out the lot.

"Sorry you had to see that." Gemma said as Brooklyn could tell her anger was still there.

Brooklyn remained silent, not wanting to be in the firing range of the queen of Samcro. The temper was famous among the locals who would talk about it.

"She will be fine." June said as she spoke into her cell. "She is an interesting person. She'll get the job done. Don't doubt her abilities. She is a smart one."

June looked up to see Wayne standing there looking at her as she closed the cell phone she was talking on.

"Afternoon Wayne." June said as she got up from his chair. "I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you could tell me something about this woman."

Wayne sat down as he watched June Stahl pull out a file folder from her bag and opening it. Putting pictures of Brooklyn in front of him.

"I cannott say I know her." Wayne said as June raised and eye brow.

"Come on Wayne, we both know you do. I mean you might not know her like this but I am sure that you remember her like this."

She put another picture of Brooklyn in front of him. It was one of her senior pictures from high-school with Jax and Opie on either side of her.

"Brooklyn Delaney. Ring any bells now Wayne?" asked June as she stared at him.

"That girl was smart." replied Wayne looking at the picture in front of him as he held it up. "She left when she was 18 and never came back. Why are you wanting to know anything about her?"

June grinned as she puts another picture in front of him with Brooklyn standing beside Luann in a store that was in town.

"It seems that the daughter of Otto Delaney has returned to her old stomping grounds. Wouldn't you say?" asked June as Wayne stared at the picture. "She was thrown from a moving van outside Teller-Morrow garage yesterday morning. And you say these men protect this town?"

Brooklyn got out of the car outside the studio to see Tara walking over to the two of them.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Tara.

Before Brooklyn could reply, the sounds of motorcycles caught both of their attentions causing them to look towards the sound. As soon as the bikes were turned off, Clay started yelling at Gemma was once more as they had done in the shop.

"I'll go get Jax." Tara said as Brooklyn stood beside Tig who was staring at the couple.

"I hate when mommy and daddy fight."

Brooklyn laughed at the small comment causing him to look at her. She quickly stopped the small laugh as she turned to see Clay throw a cider block through Gemma's driver's side window. Brooklyn walked over to where Gemma had been standing to see the woman kick her husband bike.

"I dare you to hit me!" shouted Gemma as Brooklyn's eyes widen at the comment. "I'll slit your throat!"

Brooklyn put her arm around Gemma while Tara stood on the other side. Jax stared at the three of them as they headed inside the studio.

"It's ok." Tara said as they headed into Luann's office.

Luann handed her best friend some tissues while Brooklyn stood there staring at the group.

"I am sorry about this." Gemma said as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "I do not know why I am doing this."

Tara gave her a look, while Brooklyn shook her head. Luann without warning grabbed a hold of Brooklyn and gave the young woman a tight hug.

"I was scared you left again." Luann said as Brooklyn patted her step mother's back gently.

"Can't breath." Brooklyn said above a whisper. "Pain."

Luann let her go as she moved some of her hair out of her face to see the bruises that were still visible. She turned her head sideways and sighed.

"I am going to take her to the make up lady to see if she can hide these things." Luann said looking at Tara and Gemma. "I'll be back."

Gemma nodded along with Tara. Brooklyn nodded at the two women as she followed her step mother out of the small office.

"Do you have any clue who would do this?" Luann asked as Brooklyn shook her head no. "Those bastards will pay once your dad finds out."

"NO!" Brooklyn said causing her to jump and stop walking. "I do not want him to see me like this Luann, I do not want him to know. Please promise me, that you will NOT tell him."

She watched as the older woman stared at her with mixed emotions.

"I hate keeping things from him, but this one time I will try my best not to tell him." Luann replied as they reached the make up lady. "I want you two ladies to care of this girl. She is my daughter. I want these bruises not to even appear. If you make her look, like one of my girls, I will kick your ass then I will let her shoot you both."

Both women swallowed hard causing Gemma to laugh at the door after hearing the comment. Brooklyn sat down with a hiss in the small chair as the two women quickly went to work on hiding the bruises.


End file.
